A Little Bit of Kidlock
by Pendragoned
Summary: I've been wanting to do kidlock for quite a while, just to try it. This is just a tester, so reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

'Sherlock, how many times have I told you keeping eyes in the microwave isn't allowed?' Mycroft sighs at his younger brother.

'Precisely 12, but that isn't going to stop me doing it.' Sherlock crosses his arms and walks into the kitchen.

Mycroft didn't particularly like children, but had certain patience for Sherlock. (which even if that patience was endless, Sherlock would find a way to push it anyway.) Sherlock was only 7 at the time, and Mycroft 18. Mycroft hadn't intended to be burdened with a little mad scientist for a little brother while he was trying to get a job in the government, but since his and Sherlock's father died, Mycroft and Sherlock only had each other.

'Where did you even get the eyes?' Mycroft shakes his head and places the container into the sink.

'Molly got them for me.' Sherlock grins proudly. Molly was Sherlock's babysitter. (Which Sherlock protested at first that a) he didn't need one and b) she had an intelligence lower than his anyway, although Molly did work part time as a Lab assistant for Barts, at which point Sherlock found it very easy to convince her to get him body parts for his experiments.) Although Molly did at some points find Sherlock hard to control, She was still perfectly happy staying with the Holmes' brothers (unlike the previous 5 nannies Sherlock had.)

'I told you it was unsanitary. I allowed you to continue your experiments aslong as they didn't involve body parts.' Mycroft's tone is distasteful as he wipes his hand on a small cloth.

'Fine.' Sherlock grumbles stubbornly and sits on the edge of the counter.

'Don't forget you are starting school tomorrow. You will be going and you will be sociable to the other children your age.'

'Oh will I?' Sherlock smirks.

'Yes, Sherlock, you will. Molly will take you in the morning.'

'Where will you be?'

'That is none of your concern. Sherlock, for us, its hard to fit in.' Mycroft looks down on his brothers cloud of chocolate brown curls, remembering how he was left alone just because he was generally smarter than anyone else. 'Try not to get into any trouble.'

'Please.' Sherlock scoffs, and rolls his eyes gently.

'I'll be back on Wednesday. Don't blow the estate up while I'm gone.'

'Sherlock, Please.' Molly practically begs.

'I don't want to go.'

She sighs. 'Sherlock, Why don't you want to go?'

'Everything I need is at home.' Sherlock sticks his lip out stubbornly.

'You can't get new friends at home, Sherlock. It'll do you good!'

'No.'

'Listen. I'll get you those parts you wanted if you go, okay?' Molly offers his book bag up carefully and dangles it precariously from her fingertip.

Sherlock's eyebrows furrow together in thought. 'Fine.'

Molly points over to a small line of nervous children. 'Its only 6 hours Sherlock, okay? Don't get into trouble.'

Sherlock walks over and distances himself slightly from the rest of the class. He observes them all carefully, 4 girls and 5 boys. His soon-to-be class teacher has evidently been in a recent serious relationship and had been cheated on.

'Sherlock?' She asks, checking his name off a small list in her hands.

'Yes,' Sherlock rolls his eyes sullenly.

It doesn't take long for everyone to sit in class. Most of them are already introduced to each other, while Sherlock sits in the corner. His arms are crossed and settled up on his knees as he watches the other children converse over their favourite toys, and have other rather pedestrian discussions. Sherlock closes his eyes. Not even Molly getting him what he needs from the morgue is remotely rewarding for spending one day here.

'Are you okay?'

Sherlock opens his eyes to witness a small sandy haired boy sat opposite him. His eyes are green, yet flecked with blue around the outside. Str

'Why wouldn't I be?' Sherlock frowns.

'Well, you're sat on your own. And, you seem really quiet. I'm John.' He smiles and holds his hand out, which Sherlock reluctantly takes.

'Sherlock.'

'Sherlock.. Like, Sherlock Holmes?'

Sherlock frowns. 'Your dad knows my brother?'

'Well, I guess.' John smiles and pulls a juice pouch from his bag. 'Want one?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Did you make any friends?'

Sherlock shrugged, still clutching the unopened juice box as he sat on the counter. John had asked him why he didn't drink it, and Sherlock hadn't answered; he'd actually never had a juice box, and was examining the solvent that glued the straw to the cardboard.

Molly sighed and opened one of the hessian bags she'd left on the table and smiled warmly at him.

'Sherlock, I know you don't like school, but it isn't a choice whether you go.'

He stuck out his bottom lip with a sullen expression and jumped down from the counter, landing softly on his feet.

'I got you something in case your first day didn't go well.' Molly pulled a smaller cooler box from one of the bags and passed it to him. 'Remember what Mycroft said, don't blow up the house, and don't put anything in the microwave.'

'I won't.' Sherlock rolled his eyes and tugged the box open, looking down at the heart carefully. 'How fresh?'

'Just this morning. I know you've wanted a heart for a few weeks; they rang me up and asked if I wanted it – and, well,' she wrinkled her nose and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, 'I thought of you. He died of a heart attack.'

'You thought of me when a man had a heart attack. Thanks Molly.'

'Don't you twist my words Sherlock,' she mumbled, and jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 'Oh.'

'What has he done now?'

'Done, Arthur's done nothing!'

'Oh please, you've been moping about since last week.' Sherlock finally peeled the straw away from his juice box and took a sip.

'I have not been moping.' She pulled on the edge of her cardigan, and Sherlock scoffed. 'Oh, go on then, what's apparently happened.'

'Your eyes are red, and you're constantly reaching for tissues – you haven't got a cold because you are one to dose up on tablets and you don't have any, no, this is a relationship issue. You were talking about Arthur all the time until a couple of days ago, midday last Thursday, actually, when you came back from your date –'

'Okay, you proved your point.' Molly's voice was suddenly mousy and quiet, and she started to sniffle again, before she corrected herself and stood up straight. 'No, Sherlock, nothing is wrong. Now move the heart off of the table, its unhygienic.'

'You work with organs all day-'

'Not on a kitchen table I don't, Mycroft had a lab installed for a reason.'

'It annoys him when I don't use it-'

'Don't be so childish. At least don't put it in this fridge this time- I had a heart attack when I found those thumbs.'

'I did tell you they were in the fridge that time.'

'You didn't say _the kitchen fridge!' _Molly continued to empty the shopping. 'Mrs. Hudson nearly fell over from shock!'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

'So – did you make any friends?'

'I don't need friends.'

Molly sighed in exasperation. 'I didn't ask that. Who gave you the juice box?'

Sherlock looked down at the drink, which was actually quite nice. 'John.'

'John?' Molly smiled triumphantly. 'So you did make a friend.'

'His dad knows Mycroft.' Sherlock muttered, sticking his tongue out to retrieve the straw clasped in his hands.

'Oh,' Molly raised her eyebrows. 'He mustn't be staying here long then, I suppose they relocate a lot.'

'Obviously,' Sherlock retorted between sips. 'But he didn't want to talk about it much.'

'Since when have you cared whether people wanted to talk about things?' Molly joked, pushing a carton of milk along to fit orange juice in.

Sherlock pursed his lips. 'I'm going to dissect this now.' He gestured to the heart. 'Call Arthur.'

'I thought I told you not to blow up the house.'

'I didn't.'

'Then why was the library on fire.'

'Only the Astronomy section.'

'And that was nothing to do with you.'

'Of course not.'

Mycroft gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, pulverising a flake of burnt paper between his thumb and forefinger, stepping precariously as to not ruin his suit. Sherlock kept a small, smug smile hidden from his brother, twisting the matchbox in his pocket. Stupid astronomy prevented him from amassing a bigger collection of chemistry and anatomy books.

'So this was not in protest because I told you that you could not get more Botany resources because we didn't have the room.'

'I wouldn't be that childish,' Sherlock looked at Mycroft innocently, and turned to Molly, whose behaviour was becoming more erratic by the second.

'Molly, was Sherlock out of your sight at any point today?'

'He felt sick this morning – why he was kept off school of course, and he was in his room for about ten minutes, I checked.' She tripped over her words and looked at Mycroft nervously. He intimidated her for sure, and she kept a safe distance.

'Well, what's done is done I suppose.' Mycroft pursed his lips and turned on his heel. 'Sherlock, I am taking your violin for the time being in consequence of this event.'

Sherlock glared at his elder brother. 'You're putting weight on again.'

Mycroft raised a thin eyebrow and slammed the library door shut, allowing Molly to breathe for the first time in 10 minutes and let out a shrill stream of words – 'You set fire to the library?!' which came out more as a yousetfiretothelibrary-SherlockhowCOULDyou!'

'Only the Astronomy section.' Sherlock inspected his slim fingers, flexing them gently and brushing the excess dust away.

'Only the astronomy section, like that makes it okay!'

'It's astronomy. Irrelevant, useless.'

'What if you want to be an astronaut when you're older.'

'Ha, not possible, I intend to become a pirate.'

'A pirate?'

'Yes. Not only does it seem fun, it would get me away from Mycroft and this damn house which constantly reminds me of my parents.'

'Sherlock, you don't mean that.'

'But I do, Mycroft's useless-'

'I meant about your parents.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tugged his jumper down. 'Molly, I don't expect you to understand. Your mother is dead, so you will understand in part, but you had a working relationship with her. My relationship with my mother and father was not one to be desired.'

Molly squeezed her eyes shut a second. 'Even so-'

'Never did I spend a birthday with them since I was able to talk. Business always came first – My father believed that a social standing was of most importance. The whole idea of feelings and emotion is repugnant to me unless it is relevant to some sort of mystery or puzzle that needs solving. I think my parents did me a favour in the way that I was brought up, but I still do not wish to stay here a second longer than I have to.'


End file.
